thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
John Madden
| birth_place = Barrie, Ontario, Canada | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1997 | career_end = 2012 }} John Madden (born on May 4, 1973) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey centre. An undrafted player from the University of Michigan, John won three Stanley Cups during his National Hockey League (NHL) career: two with the New Jersey Devils, and one with the Chicago Blackhawks. He was noted during his career for his ability to kill penalties, play both ends of the ice and score shorthanded goals. He was regarded during his career as one of the league's best defensive forwards. John was awarded the Frank J. Selke Trophy in 2001 and finished second in voting 2003, 2004 and 2008. John's penalty-killing skills often generated breakaway chances while his team was shorthanded. Madden led the NHL and set a New Jersey Devils' team record and tied the NHL rookie record (G. Minor, Van., ’80-81) by scoring six shorthanded goals during the 1999–2000 season. On September 4, 2012, John retired after playing in the NHL for 14 seasons. Playing Career Early Playing Career John is a graduate of the Victoria Village House League. He has also played for a number of minor league teams including the Don Mills Flyers, Scarborough Bruins, Hillcrest Summits and the Junior "C" Alliston Hornets before moving up to the Junior "B" Barrie Colts. During his second full season (1992–93) with the Colts, he set team records for assists (75) and points (124). John was selected in the 11th round (173rd overall) in the 1992 OHL Priority Selection by the Niagara Falls Thunder after a 104 point season with the Barrie Colts Jr.B. (OHA) team. He did not report to Niagara Falls and instead chose to pursue an NCAA scholarship. After John's 2nd season in Barrie, when he scored 124 points in 43 games, he was still passed over in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft, however, of the 286 players drafted that year, only 24 have played more career NHL games than the undrafted John (as of the end of the 2009-10 NHL season). John played college hockey for the University of Michigan playing in 160 games and getting 80 goals and 100 assist for 180 points with 123 minutes of penalties. During his four-year career with the Wolverines, John set the NCAA record for most career Shorthanded goals (23) and was a member of the 1995–96 championship team. In his final season at Michigan, he was named to both the CCHA First All-Star and NCAA West First All-American Teams. John's teammates at Michigan included future NHL players Brendan Morrison, Mike Knuble, Blake Sloan, Marty Turco, Steve Shields and Bill Muckalt. The presence of Morrison (the Devils' second round pick in 1993) proved fortuitous for John, whose strong work ethic was noticed by General Manager Lou Lamoriello as he monitored Morrison's college development. Lamoriello eventually offered John a contract, and he signed with the Devils as an amateur free agent on June 26, 1997. New Jersey Devils John spent the bulk of his first two professional seasons with the Albany River Rats of the American Hockey League (AHL). He led the Rats in scoring during the 1998–99 season, setting team records for assists (60) and points (98). On January 6, 1999, John made his NHL debut against cross-town rivals the New York Rangers (one of four games he played for the Devils that season) and collected his first career NHL point on January 18, 1999 against the San Jose Sharks. John won a permanent spot on the Devils' roster the following season (1999–2000) and remained with the team through the 2008-09 season. On October 29, 2000 (in a 9-0 victory against the Pittsburgh Penguins), John and Randy McKay became the first NHL teammates to each score four goals in one game since January 14, 1922. Over his career, John had 32 two-point games, 3 3-point games, 1 4-point game and 1 5-point game. For most of his time with the Devils, John was paired with left wing player Jay Pandolfo, prompting many Devils fans to refer to this ubiquitous duo as "Madolfo." The value of the Madden/Pandolfo partnership to the Devils was particularly notable after the 2004-05 NHL lockout. Despite the loss of defensive stalwarts Scott Stevens (retirement), Scott Niedermayer (free agency) and Ken Daneyko (retirement) as well as a series of rule changes designed to increase offence, the Devils have remained one of the league's least scored on and least penalized teams. On April 25, 2006, John completed his first career playoff hat-trick in a 4-1 win over the New York Rangers; two of his goals were shorthanded, tying an NHL record. John was a member of the Devils' 1999–2000 and 2002–03 Stanley Cup champion clubs. After the retirement of long-time captain Scott Stevens before the 2005–06 season, the Devils abandoned the use of the captain's 'C' and instead used four alternate captains, drawing from a pool of Madden, Brian Rafalski, Colin White, Scott Gomez, Alexander Mogilny and Patrik Elias. John has continued to wear the alternate captain's 'A', except for a short time in the 2007–08 season in which the 'A' was given to Brian Gionta, Dainius Zubrus and Patrik Elias (Elias, after having the captaincy taken away). On December 5, 2007, once Jamie Langenbrunner was named captain, John once again was assigned the 'A' along with defenseman Colin White. On April 1, 2006, John scored his 100th career goal (regular season) against the Philadelphia Flyers. Other recent career milestones include his 100th assist (October 18, 2006 vs. Pittsburgh Penguins), 200th point (October 12, 2006 vs. Toronto Maple Leafs), and 500th game (November 17, 2006 vs. Ottawa Senators). Chicago Blackhawks As an unrestricted free agent on July 1, 2009, John signed a one-year deal with the Chicago Blackhawks worth $2.75 million. He won his third Stanley Cup with the Blackhawks that year. Minnesota Wild On August 6, 2010, John signed a one-year deal with the Minnesota Wild. Florida Panthers On January 4, 2012, John signed a one-year contract with the Florida Panthers, joining his former Blackhawks teammates Kris Versteeg, Brian Campbell and Tomas Kopecky. After the 2012-13 NHL season ended, John officially retired from the NHL. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *Frank J. Selke Trophy winner in 2001. *Stanley Cup champion in 2000, 2003, and 2010. Post-Retirement\Coaching Career On September 4, 2012, John retired from the NHL. On the same day, he accepted a position with the Montreal Canadiens amateur player recruitment group, for scouting and evaluating amateur free agent talent in United States college hockey. On November 8, 2013, Peter Horachek of the AHL affiliate San Antonio Rampage was named the interim head coach for the Panthers. John will be joining Horachek as an assistant coach along with Brian Skrudland. Category:1973 births Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Stanley Cup champions